Setsuai
by Keiko Hidaka
Summary: this is a poemish story thats aya x omi... really cute... one of the first fanficish things i wrote ^_^ enjoy!!!!!!!


Setsuai  
  
By Keiko Hidaka  
  
Note from author: *high on coffee* yeah... why the heck did i write something aya x omi? i like schu x ken! okay... enough of my random weirdness. just go on and read my poem thingish story... yeah...  
  
Part one  
  
Put your head on my shoulder  
And let me whisper songs in your ear  
Can you feel my heart beating?  
The steady pulse and warmth?  
Your hair is soft like downy feathers  
I run my fingers through it  
You close your eyes  
Perfect trust  
All alone, but together  
The half-light shines though the window  
You seem so fragile  
So pure  
Your words comforted me always  
Now it's my turn  
You need me now  
I wrap my arm around your shoulders  
You're trembling like a sparrow  
So timid  
Are you afraid of me?  
Don't be  
You rest your head on my chest  
Listening  
I want something  
Something from you  
I put both my arms around you   
But I also want to give you something  
Do you know?  
Your eyes flutter open  
So beautiful  
An endless, deep blue  
Going on forever  
I want it for myself  
For all eternity  
You put your arms around me  
Serene protection  
I watch your beautiful eyes blink  
Slowly  
Dreamily  
I brush my knuckle against your mouth  
You blush  
So shy  
Then you smile  
I live to see you happy  
I smile back  
Then I know what I want  
I cover your smile with mine  
I know you want it too  
Your lips brush mine like a butterfly's wing  
So quiet  
Your heart is racing  
Don't try to hide it  
Let me know how you feel  
My grip grows tighter  
I lean you down  
You're scared  
I kiss your cheek  
And softly laugh  
Don't be frightened  
You take my hands in yours  
So reassuring   
Then you kiss my lips tenderly  
But with more passion this time  
I see all your secrets as if they were naked  
Exposed  
So willing  
You gasp excitedly for air  
I tangle my fingers in your shiny gold hair  
Why have you hidden your feelings for so long  
I can taste the mint tea you drank  
Savoring it like a treasured memory  
So sweet  
Then I know what I wanted to share  
It was hidden   
But now I see  
I love you  
And I can tell...  
You love me too  
  
Part two  
  
You take the leather gloves off my hands  
Now you see how scarred and cut they are  
But you don't flinch  
You bring my fingers to your lips  
Kissing each one delicately  
I don't deserve this  
Can't you see who I am?  
These are the hands of a murderer  
Hands that have only brought pain and death  
But you-  
So forgiving  
It seems so wrong  
That you can be so open  
But I can hold so many secrets  
And that disgusts me  
The blood that was on my hands weighs on my heart   
Maybe you can help me  
To pick up the pieces of my shattered life  
I would keep you safe   
Never lonely  
And you could love me...  
Forever  
You keep your head lowered  
I want to see your face  
You look up  
The expression I see cuts through me like a knife  
Your beautiful eyes are filled with pain  
I can't bear to see you cry  
You know my secret  
What can I do?  
So confusing   
Bewildered  
Have I ruined your happiness?  
Now we are both hurt  
I brush away your tears  
You smile  
My reason for living  
I take your hand  
And lead you across the threshold to a warm room  
I can't let you go  
There is only now  
I lay you on the soft sheets of the bed  
You look scared again  
I wont hurt you  
I want to love you  
Can't you see it in my eyes?  
I lay nest to you  
This silent moment  
Wondering  
You look at me  
Putting your arms around my neck  
I lean up against the wall  
Wrapping my arms around your waist   
I shrug off my heavy jacket onto the cold floor  
Gently I reach my hands up your shirt  
Pulling it off  
So trusting  
Not questioning a thing I do to you  
I take my shirt off  
Now we are even  
I kiss the place were your heart is  
I can feel your heart fluttering like a trapped bird  
Let it go  
We exchange desperate kisses  
Never wanting this to end  
This isn't enough  
I unzip your shorts  
You tense  
Tossing the last pieces of your clothing onto the floor  
I look at your naked body  
Perfect   
So innocent  
Looking at me with all your love in your eyes  
This is wrong  
Even though I love you  
This is not right  
I stand up  
You would let me do anything to you  
Just because you love me  
I forgot how young you are  
I can't look at you  
Get out  
The words slap your face  
You think you didn't please me  
That you did something wrong  
But how can I explain?  
So wrong  
You would do anything for me  
I can hear your heart breaking  
The sound deafens me  
Get out  
Leave   
I toss your clothes at you  
Thinking you are rejected  
You put your clothes on  
I turn around  
Your eyes are screaming  
Why?  
Don't you love me anymore?  
I can feel my eyes filling with angry tears  
But you still sit there unable to move  
So shocked  
I stand there  
For what seems like hours  
Tears running down my face  
You don't understand  
Then I know I lied  
I can hurt you  
And I did  
I hate myself  
I remember the day I first saw you  
You were so happy  
You were so beautiful  
There was good in everything  
So much love to give  
Whenever I was with you I was lighthearted  
Smiling again  
I could only think of you  
But now your smile is gone  
So sad  
You probably hate me now  
But I need to know  
I grab your shoulders  
Your eyes widen  
I whisper  
Do you love me?  
You whisper back without hesitation  
I can't stop loving you  
You don't say anything and walk out the door  
You pick up your shoes and leave the house  
Will you come back?  
  
Part three  
  
We spend days apart  
I'm slowly dying  
Your voice fills my dreams  
I've got to see you  
I drive to your school   
Just as you are getting out  
You stand there  
Dumbfounded  
So surprised  
You walk to my car and get in  
We drive in silence for a long time  
I pull up to our house  
You look at me  
Those deep blue eyes searching  
I can't hold it in any longer  
I'm so sorry  
I kiss you  
Sadly  
But with all the love I can give  
You kiss back  
This is how I want it to be  
I know that somehow  
I know that somehow  
You can fill the void in my heart  
I've got to keep you  
I want to hold you forever  
I want you to hold me back  
We watch the sunset  
Your face glows as you hold my hand  
I can feel the love flowing between us  
Calm and soothing  
The wind blows your hair lightly  
I gaze into your eyes again  
Drifting through your feelings  
So perfect 


End file.
